In the electronic industry, static electricity protection is one of the major concerns in the manufacturing processes. For example, the complementary-symmetry metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) which is very common to the computer and communication industries is very sensitive to static electricity during manufacturing or assembling. For the electronic element manufacturers, protection against the static electricity is very important.
Conventionally, an electrically conductive bracelet, commonly called wrist strap, is wron on the wrist of a manufacturing operator of an electronic element manufacturing factory. A conductive wire is connected between the wrist strap and ground for transferring the static electric charges collected on the wrist strap to ground so as to protect the electronic elements manufactured or manipulated by the operator from being damaged by the static electricity.
One of the disadvantages of the conventional wrist strap is that the operator has to watch the grounding wire to prevent the grounding wire from being accidently out of contact with ground and thus resulting in a static electricity damage to the electronic elements. Further, if the grounding wire is damaged and thus losses the conductivity thereof, inspection has to be done with instruments sometimes. Such a situation may be overlooked and thus resulting in damage.
It is therefore desirable to provide a static electricity protection wrist strap which incorporates static electicty detection device to overcome the above-mentioned problems of the prior art wrist strap.